2014 FIFA World Cup
The 2014 FIFA World Cup was the 20th FIFA World Cup, the quadrennial world championship for men's national football teams organized by FIFA. It took place in Brazil from 12 June to 13 July 2014, after the country was awarded the hosting rights in 2007. It was the second time that Brazil staged the competition, the first being in 1950, and the fifth time that it was held in South America. Thirty-one national teams advanced through qualification competitions to join the host nation in the final tournament (with Bosnia and Herzegovina as only debutant). A total of 64 matches were played in 12 venues located in as many host cities across Brazil. For the first time at a World Cup finals, match officials used goal-line technology, as well as vanishing foam for free kicks. FIFA Fan Fests in each host city gathered a total of 5 million people, and the country received 1 million visitors from 202 countries. Every World Cup-winning team since the first tournament in 1930 – Argentina, Brazil, England France, Germany, Italy, Spain and Uruguay – qualified for this tournament. England, the title holders, became the first nation since Brazil in 1962 to successfully retain the title. Host nation Brazil lost to Germany 7–1 in the semi-finals and eventually finished in fourth place. In the final, England defeated Germany 4–2, after extra time, to not only retain their title but to also win their record equalling fourth title, this also set a new record with England and Germany meeting in the final for the third time after 1966 and 2002 with England winning both. England became the first European team to win a World Cup staged in the Americas, and this result extended Europe's winning run in the tournament, the last time a non-European team won the tournament was in 1994 meaning Europe has won five in a row. Group Stage 'Group A' Oscar |goals2=Marcelo |stadium=Arena de São Paulo, São Paulo |attendance=62,103 |referee=Yuichi Nishimura (Japan) }} |goals2= |stadium=Arena das Dunas, Natal |attendance=39,216 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} ---- Perišić Mandžukić |stadium=Arena da Amazônia, Manaus |attendance=39,982 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- |goals2=Neymar Fred Fernandinho |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=69,112 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |goals2=Márquez Guardado Hernández |stadium=Itaipava Arena Pernambuco, Recife |attendance=41,212 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} 'Group B' |goals2=Van Persie Robben De Vrij |stadium=Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=48,173 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} Valdivia Beausejour |goals2=Cahill |stadium=Arena Pantanal, Cuiabá |attendance=40,275 |referee=Noumandiez Doué (Ivory Coast) }} ---- Jedinak |goals2=Robben Van Persie Depay |stadium=Estádio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre |attendance=42,877 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) }} Aránguiz |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=74,101 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} ---- Torres Mata |stadium=Arena da Baixada, Curitiba |attendance=39,375 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) }} Depay |goals2= |stadium=Arena de São Paulo, São Paulo |attendance=62,996 |referee=Bakary Gassama (Gambia) }} 'Group C' Gutiérrez Rodríguez |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=57,174 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} Gervinho |goals2=Honda |stadium=Itaipava Arena Pernambuco, Recife |attendance=40,267 |referee=Enrique Osses (Chile) }} ---- Quintero |goals2=Gervinho |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=68,748 |referee=Howard Webb (England) }} ---- |goals2=Cuadrado Martínez Rodríguez |stadium=Arena Pantanal, Cuiabá |attendance=40,340 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} Samaras |goals2=Bony |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance=59,095 |referee=Carlos Vera (Ecuador) }} 'Group D' |goals2=Campbell Duarte Ureña |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance=58,679 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} Sterling |goals2= |stadium=Arena da Amazônia, Manaus |attendance=39,800 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |goals2=Rooney Sturridge |stadium=Arena de São Paulo, São Paulo |attendance=62,575 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} |stadium=Itaipava Arena Pernambuco, Recife |attendance=40,285 |referee=Enrique Osses (Chile) }} ---- |stadium=Arena das Dunas, Natal |attendance=39,706 |referee=Marco Rodríguez (Mexico) }} Wilshere |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=57,823 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) }} 'Group E' Seferović |goals2=E. Valencia |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=68,351 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} Valladares |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre |attendance=43,012 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} ---- Xhaka |goals2=Giroud Matuidi Valbuena Benzema Sissoko |stadium=Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=51,003 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |goals2=E. Valencia |stadium=Arena da Baixada, Curitiba |attendance=39,224 |referee=Ben Williams (Australia) }} ---- |stadium=Arena da Amazônia, Manaus |attendance=40,322 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} 'Group F' Messi |goals2=Ibišević |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=74,738 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=57,698 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |goals2= |stadium=Arena Pantanal, Cuiabá |attendance=40,499 |referee=Peter O'Leary (New Zealand) }} ---- |goals2=Messi Rojo |stadium=Estádio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre |attendance=43,285 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} Pjanić Vršajević |goals2=Ghoochannejhad |stadium=Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=48,011 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} 'Group G' Hummels |goals2= |stadium=Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=51,081 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |goals2=Dempsey Brooks |stadium=Arena das Dunas, Natal |attendance=39,760 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- Klose |goals2=A. Ayew Gyan |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance=59,621 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} Dempsey |goals2=Nani Varela |stadium=Arena da Amazônia, Manaus |attendance=40,123 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} ---- |stadium=Itaipava Arena Pernambuco, Recife |attendance=41,876 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} Ronaldo |goals2=Gyan |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=67,540 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) }} 'Group H' Mertens |goals2=Feghouli |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=56,800 |referee=Marco Rodríguez (Mexico) }} |goals2=Lee Keun-ho |stadium=Arena Pantanal, Cuiabá |attendance=37,603 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=73,819 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} Koo Ja-cheol |goals2=Slimani Halliche Djabou Brahimi |stadium=Estádio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre |attendance=42,732 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} ---- |stadium=Arena de São Paulo, São Paulo |attendance=61,397 |referee=Ben Williams (Australia) }} |goals2=Kokorin |stadium=Arena da Baixada, Curitiba |attendance=39,311 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} Knockout Stage 'Round of 16' |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=57,714 |referee=Howard Webb (England) |penalties1=David Luiz Willian Marcelo Hulk Neymar |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Pinilla Sánchez Aránguiz Díaz Jara }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=73,804 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- Huntelaar |goals2=dos Santos |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance=58,817 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- Lampard Rooney |goals2= |stadium=Itaipava Arena Pernambuco, Recife |attendance=41,242 |referee=Ben Williams (Australia) }} ---- Yobo |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=67,882 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} ---- Özil |goals2=Djabou |stadium=Estádio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre |attendance=43,063 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Arena Corinthians, São Paulo |attendance=63,255 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- Lukaku |goals2=Green |stadium=Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=51,227 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) }} Quarter-finals |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=74,240 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} ---- David Luiz |goals2=Rodríguez |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance=60,342 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=68,551 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- Barkley |stadium=Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=51,179 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} Semi-finals |goals2=Müller Klose Kroos Khedira Schürrle |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=58,141 |referee=Marco Rodríguez (Mexico) }} ---- Gerrard Lampard Sterling |goals2=Messi |stadium=Arena Corinthians, São Paulo |attendance=63,267 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} Third place play-off Rojo Agüero |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=68,034 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) }} Final Gotze |goals2=Rooney Lampard |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=74,738 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }}